Legends Never Die
by dragoneel
Summary: Percy had considered it the end of his story when he died. But a quest from an alien god gave him a new mission. Legend of Percy Jackson continues in this new world called Remnant.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or RWBY**

**Percy makes a deal with a god**

Percy woke up in a white world.

It was strange how utterly bland it was. The sky was pure white – no stars, no sun and no moon. The ground too was white, and completely flat for as far as he could see.

It was a stark contrast to the black hell he had just been in.

Even the atmosphere was different. He felt calm and at peace here. The horrors that he had just witnessed seemed an eternity away.

For a moment he let himself relax, but not for long. Very soon, he was back on his feet and inspecting his surroundings. And the conclusion his eyes reached was:

_There was nothing and no one except him here. _

The silence was starting to bother him.

"Hello?" he called out, "Is anyone here?"

He was surprised when a voice answered: "Welcome, Percy Jackson!"

"Holy-," He jumped in shock and turned to find a figure floating where he was sure no one was a second ago.

It was a humanoid figure, with a body built like a Zeus statue made of imperial gold, and a pair of antlers on his head like a crown.

He was a deity, Percy could tell at a glance. And as far as gods go he wasn't the weirdest looking one Percy had met.

He thought of Terminus (a bust with no hands) and Tartarus (black hole for face).

He felt the golden dude lucked out looking like a golden version of Doctor Manhattan.

"I am God of Light," the god introduced himself.

"Is that your name?" Percy couldn't help but ask. He had met too many deities, so "God of light" was a bit vague for him. He was pretty sure Hyperion called himself that too.

"Indeed," the god answered. "But I didn't summon you to discuss my name."

"So you are the one who brought me here," Percy accused, gesturing to the white limbo around him, getting a nod from the golden god. "What for?"

"Can you remember what happened before your summoning?" the god asked gently.

Percy lost all colour in his face.

He did remember and had been trying to suppress the memory. He had been in Tartarus; he had chosen to stay and lock the doors of death from the pit side.

There was no other way. Someone had to close the door from Tartarus and Annabeth and Percy were the only candidates. Their allies—he was still amazed they'd found any in the pit—were already lost on the quest. Only they remained and Percy had volunteered to stay behind; insisting that Annabeth return to Earth.

Annabeth had thrown a fit after listening to his decision. He had been forced to knock her out and send her to the other side.

That should have earned him her wrath but, he had been safe from Annabeth in Tartarus. Unfortunately, he hadn't been safe from the monsters.

He had fought with all his powers, cutting through an army of monsters and ultimately he'd faced Tartarus himself. Last thing he remembered was getting crushed in his giant hands.

"I died…" Percy replied, suppressing a shudder.

"It was a worthy death," the god comforted. "Your sacrifice wasn't wasted."

Percy managed a half-hearted smile. It was poor consolation for getting the life squeezed out of him, but he would take what he could get.

"But," the god continued, "the place you died was unfortunate. There is no escape from Tartarus, not even in death."

Percy looked like he had heard his greatest fear come true. Perhaps if it was someone else, they could have found another path. Monsters had to come out of somewhere.

But such options were not available to Percy. The pit hated him. It would never let him to go.

His death had put the final nail in his coffin and he had resigned himself to eternal torture.

"But you pulled me out of there," Percy mentioned, realising that this unassuming god was perhaps as powerful as a primordial deity.

"Yes, because I have a quest for you."

Percy had expected that. Gods don't do any favours for free—his experience had taught him that much.

"If you were to accept the quest, I will offer you a second chance." The god continued before dropping another bomb. "But this second chance will be on another world far from Earth and you may never return."

Percy gaped. "Another world like Tartarus or…"

"A different planet," God of light confirmed.

_Wow_ was all Percy could think. This day was turning out to be strangest in his life. First, he died then, he got kidnapped by a glowing god with a posthumous quest for him and now, aliens were real. And the day hadn't ended yet.

But, Percy felt even an alien planet was preferable to an eternity in the dark dimension of Tartarus with all those monsters who hated his guts.

Still, he needed to confirm one last thing before he said yes.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked. He gave up his life to protect the world. It would be ironic if he got involved in the world ending scheme of another god. He would prefer Tartarus over that.

"That's for you to decide."

Percy tilted his head in confusion.

"I will provide you the basic knowledge of Remnant, the resources to fit in and send you to the starting point. But you will have to make your own path. In time, you will discover the truth of the world and why you were chosen."

Percy was still confused by the cryptic explanation, but he got the gist of it: _wing it._

"I can do that," he replied. "I will accept the quest."

"Good," the god said, his tone remained unchanged. He hadn't seemed concerned about Percy's decision either way. Or perhaps he had been confident Percy would accept. "Any questions before I send you to Remnant?"

Percy immediately asked what had been on his mind:

"What happened to my friends? Are they safe? Did we win?"

The god took a moment to answer, making him nervous.

"All your allies are safe. Gaea has been defeated. They are distraught over your death but they will move on. Just like you must."

Percy breathed a sigh of relief. He felt the weight lift off his shoulders. Now, he could go on his quest without any worries.

"I am ready," Percy said firmly.

In response, God of light started glowing with an intense light he associated with divine teleportation and death by immolation.

He closed his eyes on instinct. It felt like he was being pushed through a tube far too small for him and pulled somewhere else.

He could hear the god's voice coming from the distance, carrying his last advice.

"Master your new abilities. Make new allies. Beware past enemies. Follow your heart, Perseus."

And then, he blacked out.

This was the start of his next great adventure.

Legend of Perseus Jackson continues.

**End Chapter.**


End file.
